


firelight, candlelight

by JennyMNZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: The flame of the candle is so cold. (for the Maiko Week 2016, day 03 - light)





	

The light catches your eyes, warms your body and makes you smile.  
It’s just a spark in the beginning, small and timid, hiding behind fidgeting fingers and stolen glances. And before you know it, it’s a bonfire roaring to the skies, shining in the steel of the blades and brave love confessions.

The light touches you, and you suddenly feel out of breath.  
You feel the flames spreading from your hands up to your arms, and then your whole body is engulfed in the light and the heat, and it all burns you on the outside and on the inside. It wraps around you, it consumes you, and you know that, after seeing such powerful light so closely, you will be blind to any other glow that comes afterwards. Like a man who, after watching a comet passing by, can’t see the stars.

The light enters into your bedroom and wakes you up.  
You find yourself alone in the dark with the cold candlelight.  
She’s gone.


End file.
